


Lost Past Episode

by AngelinaVansen (catherineflowers)



Series: Angels and Devils [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 05, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineflowers/pseuds/AngelinaVansen
Summary: Janeway and Tuvok get their revenge on the hapless Chakotay.





	Lost Past Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the early 2000s, set in a time period roughly parallel to Voyager's fifth season.

Janeway was feeling disturbed tonight. Nothing was enough. Early in the evening, she had played Velocity with Seven until the drone became exhausted, on the verge of tears. Still she was restless. Too much energy. So she'd used the holodeck to call up a sparse upstairs room in Lord Burleigh's mansion, little more than a bed and a chair (in case she felt like variety), a setting which usually got her off, no problems. But after an hour of shouting orders at the computer to change His Grace's sexual techniques from loving and gentle to near-brutal, she had to concede that she wasn't even close to orgasm.

She had come back to her quarters to try it herself with a couple of accessories, and had met with even less success. She was sweaty and sticky and sore, and far from sated. 

Next, she had tried filling her face with coffee ice-cream and a couple of dozen profiteroles, but that just added nausea to frustration. So she decided to read for a while. Not the timid, tedious classics, though. Not erotica, either. That would only make her want to masturbate.

No, now she felt like indulging in her new hobby. Certainly not one that Starfleet would approve of. One that probably violated over a hundred separate guidelines. One that was frowned upon even in the most desperate circumstances. Reading the personal logs of her crew.

This little pastime had developed several months back, while travelling through the starless region known as The Void. Mainly out of curiosity, but a deep, black part of Janeway knew that it was the deficiencies in her own personal life that made her so interested in her crew's. She actually took delight in reading about Tom and B'Elanna's quarrels, about Naomi's adventures with Flotter on the holodeck, about Seven's experiments with masturbation. Joe Carey's letters to his children broke her heart. But always, the entries filled her with purpose. She had to get this crew home. When she was walking a thin line, they gave her a strength of purpose that she was beginning to doubt she possessed.

She didn't know what exactly made this evening's "victim" occur to her. Symptomatic of her twisted mind tonight, she thought. She felt a little odd. But nonetheless, she found herself, PADD in hand on the sofa, reading through Seska's personal journals.

In the event, Janeway did become mildly aroused by the first few entries. They focussed almost exclusively on the Cardassian's sexual encounters with the ship's First Officer, Chakotay. The two did seem to be quite adventurous, she mused. Certainly Seska seemed besotted, and the sex had seemed to blow her mind.

Then, Janeway's heart leapt into her mouth as she saw her own name. An angry entry, just a few weeks into the trip. It seemed that Chakotay had cried out the name of his Captain while making love with Seska. 

Janeway stopped, held the PADD to her chest, a little stunned, if the truth were told. She had certainly been aware of Chakotay's strong romantic attraction to her, but she had never dreamed that it had begun this early. He hadn't known her more than a month.

Janeway felt her face flush, and her heart flutter as she continued reading. The depth of Chakotay's feeling was all too apparent, if Seska's ire could be believed. Apparently, the Cardassian had spent time watching him, trying to gauge if it was lust or love the Captain was inspiring. Eventually, she had decided it was the latter.

She wanted to break him of it, that much was apparent. Already she had seen too many changes in him since they had boarded Voyager. It irked the Cardassian enough that Chakotay was willing to wear the uniform, to take orders from Janeway. The fact that he also found the Captain attractive was more than Seska could apparently bear.

Seska spoke of revenge. She spoke of Chakotay getting Janeway out of his system. She spoke of a plan, something her twisted Cardassian mind had cooked up in the early hours of a sleepless night. Ostensibly, this plan would make Janeway seem as attractive as a Crellian rat-fungus.

Janeway read on with interest. Honestly, this was better than an Agatha Christie. She had never imagined that her First Officer had shared such a tempestuous relationship with the Cardassian infiltrator. Truthfully, she couldn't imagine him sharing such a tempestuous relationship with ANYONE. He had never struck her as a particularly exciting person. How wrong she must have been. Suddenly, she felt a pang of regret about turning him down on New Earth. Perhaps the sex would have been better than she thought.

The next entry was breathless, excited. Seska's plan had apparently worked. So well, in fact, that she had made a log entry straight away, not wanting to forget the details. Janeway took another sip of her wine and read on, heart pounding in her chest.

Personal Log, Ensign Seska, Stardate 48572.9

Well, it worked. Poor Kathryn never knew what hit her, and Chakotay ... well, let's just say that Chakotay's all mine again.

The canzadine worked perfectly, although it seems to work a little differently on humans than it does on Bajorans. Janeway was semi-conscious, or at least in more of a dream-state. Perhaps human physiology is more resistant. Perhaps I should have given her a bigger dose.

I didn't think Chakotay would go through with it at first. He was so self-righteous, demanding that I take her back to her quarters, trying to wake her up. Sometimes, he's so stupid. But it didn't take him long. Underneath that soft-boy's uniform, there's my Maquis.

He fucked her, just the way I knew he would. Ravaged her actually. I was pretty pleased I'd stolen that dermal regenerator. It wasn't pleasant, but I'm glad that he got it out of his system.

I think he did. It's going to be pretty difficult to be Janeway's golden boy now that he's raped her. I know Chakotay, it'll eat at him. I think I've got him now. I think he's mine. 

 

That was it. Janeway dropped the PADD to the floor from nerveless fingers, and stood up, mind racing. Vaguely, she could remember waking up one morning after a particularly memorable dream about Lord Burleigh, wet and sore. She assumed she had been using her fingers on herself while she was asleep. Was that the time? 

Was that even what Seska was saying? Quickly, she re-read the log, but yes, she came to the same conclusion. She had been kidnapped from her quarters, drugged and raped. By her First Officer and his girlfriend, as a plan to get her out of Chakotay's system.

Janeway stood there, her mouth open, her arms folded protectively across her breasts. She trembled, a deep quaking that came right from her bones, filling her with shock, horror and rage. Ultimately rage.

She went into the bathroom, splashed her face with water from the sink. Looked at herself. She recognised the look on her face. She had seen it first on Heiros IV, but it had never truly left her. Echoes of it during the Srivani experiments, even more as they travelled through The Void. The anger, the absolutely unquenchable fury that marked all the tight lines, the set of her mouth.

Again. It had happened again.

She smashed the mirror with her elbow, hard as she could. Swept the counter, throwing all her cosmetics, all her toiletries fiercely at the wall. Grabbed at the metal trim on the shower, yanked it until it came off in her hand and swung it wildly around, breaking, smashing, destroying. When the room was wrecked, she turned on herself, pulling lumps of her hair out, clawing at her face and arms, screaming with pain and anguish.

Finally, she fell to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Alone. Always alone. Everyone took from her, tolerated her, no one loved her, everyone just used her. Used her up and left her here in these quarters, flying through this endless quadrant. She wanted to take the jagged piece of metal she had torn from her shower and smash Chakotay's smarmy face with it. To think she had once been close to giving in to him. Seska was a sociopath, but Chakotay ... she would have trusted him with her life.

"Bastard!" she screamed, and then picked up her piece of metal to have another smash about. She thrashed it hard against the wall, obviously not denting the tritanium, but scoring the paintwork badly in several places. The blows had a dull metal thud, and the jarring almost tore it out of her hands. Tuvok could probably hear her, she thought. His quarters were right against this wall. 

But then she thought. Remembered. Tuvok. Tuvok would understand.

She put her jacket on, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down. True, she was only going next door, but a flushed, excited Captain made the crew nervous. They needed her to be cool, dispassionate. 

She brushed her hair, and then went outside. No one in the corridor. So much the better. Hopefully no-one had heard her rant and rave, either. She rang the chime on Tuvok's door.

He was up still, dressed in his purple Vulcan robe. Behind him there were tapers lit, and the scent of Vulcan jasmine was heavy in the air.

"Captain," he said in his monotone voice, and stepped aside.

She entered his quarters. As soon as the door swished shut behind her, she came undone. The rage came up in her again. There was no need for pretence with Tuvok. Her hands balled into fists by her side, the knuckles white.

"Did you hear me?" she asked him.

"You were making a considerable noise," he said by way of reply.

"I'm sorry," she said dully. "I interrupted your meditation."

"Something has clearly disturbed you, Captain," he stated, offering her a seat so that she could sit down and talk. "Perhaps I can help."

She met his eyes, declining his offer of a seat. "Perhaps you can," she said, cryptically.

He stayed silent as he often did, waiting for her to sift through the emotions, waiting for her to find the words.

"I presume," she began at last, "that when Seska left the ship to join the Kazon, that you reviewed her logs."

There was along pause before Tuvok answered. "I did," he admitted.

"Her personal logs also?"

"That is a standard security measure."

She squared her shoulders and faced him strongly. "Then you'll know that early in our trip she and Commander Chakotay drugged me and brought me to his quarters against my will and subjected me to a sexual assault."

"I was aware, yes." His voice was low.

She clenched her jaw and looked away, the tears stinging her eyes badly now. "Why didn't you TELL me, Tuvok?" she hissed. 

"Admittedly, I was negligent in my duty. Starfleet protocol would dictate that you be made aware of an attack carried out on your person, however ..." he trailed off. "Although I am Vulcan, I am aware that such an attack would undoubtedly have emotional fallout for someone of your race. I have witnessed those fallouts myself, and they can be extreme. I did not believe it was in the best interest of the ship or crew to have its Captain going through that form of difficulty while stuck in the Delta Quadrant."

"Tuvok, you KNOW me," she shouted. The anger wasn't out of her yet by a long way. She was furious with him for concealing it. "I'm strong, I ... I can ..." but he was talking still, and there was something about his cool logic that got through her fevered rant.

"The second reason is that it would have required me to place Commander Chakotay under arrest, resulting in the loss of the ship's First Officer as well. I considered that course of action to be extremely bad for morale. However, I have taken extra precautions to ensure that he would never be in a position to violate you again. I have monitored your conversations, and have always interrupted when I believed that he was about to make advances."

"I ... thank-you," she breathed. Her head was spinning.

"Now that you are aware, I will of course send a security detail to arrest Mr. Chakotay and place him in the brig."

"No ..." she said breathlessly, and put up her hand to stop him. She looked out of the window, far away, perhaps in the direction of home.

Tuvok didn't move. "You intend to let the matter rest?" he asked her curiously. 

"No, I don't," she said, feeling the anger return once again. "I intend to deal with it. But we don't tell anyone," she said heavily. "No reports, no security, no Starfleet at all. You and me."

Tuvok nodded.

"Like Heiros IV," she said, and confirmed it.

Tuvok nodded again. "I understand," he said. "Like Heiros IV," he repeated.

Heiros IV. Their unspoken bond. What took the pair of them beyond the realms of friendship. Bound them together. Heiros IV, where Commander Janeway, proud, stubborn First Officer of the USS Billings, had been stupid, you see. Made a mistake. Overestimated herself. Wandered off alone during a festival in the dangerous Rexel Province, which she herself had warned the away teams about. Told everyone to stick close together, not to go off alone. Thieves and murderers were abundant on these streets. 

Foolish Commander Janeway, she was an easy target in her nice, cotton Earth dress, a woman alone. Hadn't bothered with a phaser, didn't have a friend to stick with. No one heard her scream when she was grabbed. No one saw her being dragged into a side street. Her tidy bun, her pristine clothes, prim Commander Janeway being gang-raped by Heirosians. 

She remembered little of the attack, just fragments. The humiliation, the pain of their assaults. Her chin being grazed by the wall as they thrust her against it. The sound of her own agonised cries, weak and scared. Wanting her mother. Trying to make deals with every deity from there to Kronos to get her out of this. 

But her cries! Her own cries. They were the worst. They weren't Kathryn Janeway's. They were the cries of a terrified, helpless woman. A woman who couldn't handle herself. Later, when she was alone with her own stupidity, they were what she had despised most about herself. Pitiful. 

Pathetic. The Heirosians hadn't bothered to put their hands across her mouth even. They knew no one would come and help her. No one did. Afterwards, they even left her with her comm badge.

She should have called the ship, called for a medical team, or a transport to sickbay, but she hadn't. How could she face the crew? Be their First Officer, order them on away missions? She'd been so stupid. How could they trust her judgement? 

No, it had been Tuvok she had called. It had been Tuvok who had saved her. Her friend. No wonder the crew had called them "thick as thieves". They worked together so intuitively. 

But it was deeper, too. Tuvok knew her, loved her in a way ... there was no way she could deny it. His passion for her cracked in the air, potent in a way that the love of human males never was. This was darker, partly because he was married, but partly because of his acceptance of logic. If he loved her, then it must be justifiable. Intentional. Deliberate. An act of conscious choice and will. He chose her. 

He had put her back together when he found her. Soothed her, even though he found her weakness quite disgusting, she was sure. He understood that Kathryn Janeway didn't want counsellors, or security details, or reports. She wanted revenge.

She had called Tuvok.

They didn't tell anyone. No one must know. But she was angry. Angrier than she'd ever been in her life. The kind of anger that overwhelmed her, surging through her like a living force. She didn't think she was capable of such hatred. She hadn't even felt it for the Cardassians who had captured her, all those years ago aboard the Icarus. Not even when they tortured Owen Paris.

The next night, she and Tuvok had hunted her assailants down. Hung about the streets in black, watching faces. Identifying. She smiled at the memory, a deranged, spitless grin. It had helped her more than years of Starfleet pampering, she thought. Her and Tuvok. 

The two of them ... well, to put it mildly, they had kicked the living shit out of her attackers. Broke their bones and smashed their faces. Then Tuvok had melded with her ... and then with them. Gotten the memories out of their minds and played them back for both of them. Except, in the vision, Janeway was the rapist, and she had fucked them all good.

They had never spoken about it since. 

Sometimes it was there between them, sometimes in a look, an unspoken bond of camaraderie. But it was never spoken aloud until tonight. That was how much Tuvok loved Kathryn Janeway, and she him.

And now tonight, together. Together they made a plan, and then she went back to her quarters now, and changed. This was not an activity to soil the uniform with. She chose some tight black pants, a black v-neck jumper. Black underwear. She met up again with Tuvok and they went to sickbay.

Tuvok used his security codes to de-activate the EMH, and the two of them concocted a little hypospray for Chakotay. A little canzadine, for irony, but not a lot. More gegethenol, to make sure that he was paralysed. But with an extra kick: a healthy dose of redrathine, to ensure he stayed awake. Make sure he knew the who, the what, the why. They erased the records of their little cocktail, and left.

Tuvok swiftly inputted the numbers of Chakotay's door code, his speed a little worrying to Janeway. He knows them all, she thought. He could walk into any quarters on this ship. She was glad that he was on her side.

Inside was darkness. Pitch black. Chakotay had even turned the lights out by the windows. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the starlight though, and she could see her First Officer's sleeping form, sprawled out in the bed.

She nodded to Tuvok, and the two of them crept, stealthy as cats, into the bedroom. They took their positions, and then signalled to each other once more. Tuvok stepped back into the shadow of the wardrobe, hidden for the first part of the plan.

Quickly, Janeway dropped her trousers, and shrugged out of her jumper. Then she pulled back Chakotay's covers, and slipped between the blanket and the sheets. He didn't wake. She curled against him, quite surprised to find him sleeping naked, and pressed a kiss against his lips.

He started, jumping up, hand groping towards his bedside table where he clearly kept a phaser. She restrained him with a hand gently on his chest.

"It's okay! Chakotay, it's me ...."

"Kathryn?" he blinked with surprise.

"Yes," she husked.

He moved his head back from her, taking her in, seeing it really was her, that she was really in his bed, and that she was only wearing her underwear. Then he kissed her.

He didn't need much persuading, she thought as his lips parted hers, sending his tongue straight into her mouth. He was turning her, propping her back on the pillows, hand already kneading a breast. She felt him as he became quickly erect, as well, trying to nudge between her thighs. 

"Oh, Kathryn," he sighed gently into her neck. "I love you. I love you, I love you ..."

She reached out from behind his back, taking the hypospray from Tuvok. "Yes," she soothed. "I love you too Chakotay ..."

There was so much happiness in his face as she moved it to his neck. So much fulfilment. Like he had been allowed a touch of heaven. Then he felt the hypo, heard its hiss, and his eyes went wide with fear.

"What ... what are you doing?" he stammered. He looked terrified. His body convulsed and stiffened, and he cried out with the pain of cramping muscles.

She flipped him over now, straddling him, pinning his wrists above his head, hard. She was leaning over him, her hair falling all over her face, her eyes locked hard with his. The rage was never stronger in her, she felt wild, empowered with it. He was grimacing with the agony of his locking muscles still. The numbing effect of the gegethenol had not yet kicked in. He was spasming from head to toe. 

"Ka-kathryn ..." he gulped through his clenched teeth. 

"I've been reading Seska's logs ..." she hissed into his face, her voice hard and cold.

Finally, it finished. He was locked in place, absolutely rigid. Every one of his muscles was taut, and he was frozen, unable to move. Only his eyes searched wildly as he tried to fight his limbs. So he was definitely still conscious, then. Good.

His cock stood up as well, rock hard, the blood trapped, making him priapic. She peeled the sheets away to look. He was large; no wonder she had been so sore that morning. He'd probably taken her with everything he had.

Tuvok stepped out of the shadows again, and Chakotay looked truly terrified. He had been worried about her emotional stability lately anyway, after The Void. Perhaps he thought she'd crossed the line.

Janeway nodded to Tuvok, and the Vulcan pulled a chair up next to the bed. "I will require time to meditate," he said.

She nodded. She wanted to scare Chakotay a little first, anyway.

Not that he wasn't already shitting himself. His breath was coming in panicked wheezes and his eyes were wild. She straddled his chest, pulled out the little Nausicaan hunting knife she had always carried since Heiros IV. She waved it, so that the blade caught the light. Chakotay's eyes got even wider and he started grunting, obviously struggling harder with his paralysis.

He let out a little whimper as she drew the blade closer to his skin. She drew a line down his chest with the sharp edge, and blood immediately welled up from the wound. Of course, Chakotay couldn't feel it with all his nerves deadened, but still he moaned in fear.

She leaned in close and let the smooth wet pink of her tongue clean the cut. She tucked her hair behind her ears so he could see. Then she did another line, intersecting the first, but shorter, and then another, lower down. A "K". Again, she licked each line free of the blood when she had finished.

The next cut was long and curving. She twisted the knife as it went round, knowing how badly it would smart when his nerves started to warm up. Then she drew another line across the top, like a hat. A "J". Essentially, she had branded her First Officer.

He was still looking wild and panicked as she moved off of him, shedding her panties, kicking them off her feet. She straddled him again and settled down on top of his erection, sinking straight down with ease. Her encounter with Lord Burleigh earlier that evening had left her limber and slick. Maybe Chakotay could get her off where he had failed.

"Mmmm ..." she sighed, finding that Chakotay's penis was quite an agreeable size. She undulated on it, groaning with pleasure. The gegethenol made it rock hard, too, like a hot stone inside her. Damn-near perfect, she decided. Almost as good as fucking her hologram.

She manipulated her own clitoris shamelessly, using Chakotay's body in the same way she used Lord Burleigh's: as an animated vibrator. She rocked her head back and groaned loudly, exactly as she did on the holodeck.

"Yessss ..." she hissed as she came the first time. Thank God. That one had taken her all evening.

But as she came down, she saw Tuvok was in front of her, centred and ready.

"Are you certain that you want to do this?" he asked her softly.

She didn't hesitate. "Yes," she replied, her eyes locked with his. "Do it."

Slowly, Tuvok spread his fingers over Janeway's face, seeking the points that would connect her mind with his. Then he also reached out for Chakotay's cheek, and she didn't even have time to hear him say the words before she sunk into the trance.

She was not herself. She could see herself, but that was Chakotay. In her body. She was male. She was in the Heirosian's body, and she was watching the Earth woman as she moved away from the crowd. Along the street. Stupid woman. Stupid Chakotay.

Oh my God! her mind screamed. He was doing this one! Tuvok was doing this one! Did he know? No, she couldn't do it, she couldn't do it. Couldn't bear to see herself go through this again. But she wasn't her. Chakotay was her. He was weak, pathetic, defenceless to her here. She could rape him. Grinned.

She nodded to a couple of companions, who understood. They straggled, and then they followed him, not too close, not so Chakotay/Janeway suspected, up the street. The air was damp, as it had rained a short while ago. Some of the rooftops were still dripping.

The crowd was sparse here, and all of them were focussed on the streets ahead. On the parade. There was a marching band going past, and the music would drown out Chakotay's screams. 

She took him quickly, the tiny human frame no match for Heirosian brawn. He struggled, using Starfleet defence manoeuvres, but they hardly even hurt. She heard her own voice, weirdly, from her own mouth, but Chakotay, pleading. Bargaining, offering money. Latinum. Scared. Had she really been so pathetic? It just made her want to smash herself around even more.

She dragged Chakotay into the side street. Against the wall. Spread his arms out, the tiny wrists grazing as her friends held him hard against it. He screamed out, crying. She clawed the dress up his legs, pulling the white thighs apart. She had an erection and it throbbed madly against her tight pants.

He shoved the pants down to his thighs and ripped Chakotay's panties off. Starfleet issue. Priggish and plain. She thrust inside, and Chakotay screamed, high and long. Agony. She remembered the searing, splitting agony of that first thrust. Utterly dry, and the Heirosian had been much bigger than a human. Right inside him to the hilt. He was good, and tight. She wouldn't last long.

She shoved, losing her mind, all she could hear was her own voice screaming in her ears, and it was no different to that very night right then. The pain came back to her, the horror and humiliation. The grazes on her chin.

The hot seed spurted from the Heirosian body, and Chakotay wept. He wailed and cried, just the way that she had done. She hated it. She hated it. She came, and Tuvok ripped her out of it.

 

She was back again, in Chakotay's quarters, impaled on his cock. Weeping. Screaming. Chakotay heaved beneath her, vomiting. It bubbled from his frozen lips, white and meaty. Tuvok turned his head and caught it in the waste. Making sure he wouldn't choke. 

But she was screaming. She wanted to smash Chakotay's face in, she wanted to stab him with her knife, gouge his eyes out with her fingers, eat him whole and raw and quivering. No words to describe her emotions.

But Tuvok was there. He took her into his arms, the way he had on that first night, on Heiros IV. Came to her quarters. 

His lips burned against her skin. So hot, his touch. Always. So gentle and so measured, but always burning with a fever underneath. How like his mind.

Gently, he lifted her off of Chakotay's rock-hard member and she curled against him, arching. He closed his eyes to meditate, and his penis very slowly rose. He would take her, soothe her. Care for her. 

His full lips caressed her eyelids, blessing them closed. He lay her back with a restraining hand between her breasts, at the foot of the bed where Chakotay lay. He growled a little, against her throat, nibbling. "Beautiful human," he moaned. "Beautiful human."

Kathryn sighed and curved at his slow touch. Chakotay watched them, his vomit dried and caked between his lips now. How attractive. Poor Chakotay. Lazily she watched him through slits of her eyes, and hated him less now that he had been raped and hated it so much he puked.

Tuvok slowly worked her nipple with his teeth. All the time, his face was serious, intent. No different than it ever was on the bridge. He might well just have been working the tactical console right now. He was doing this for her, she knew. To calm her. The ship needed its Captain, that was logical.

Oh, but he was so skilled. Fingers tickling, paddling over and around her thighs, over her sensitive flanks, up across her ribs. Mouth hot, breath hot, tongue hard against her nipple. Then to her mouth, devouring her. Eyes always open, locked with hers.

The caress of that same hot tongue down her belly, into her navel. She bent her hips, nudging, wanting. Across her clitoris. Once. She cried out, half of a sob that caught in her throat. She could feel the blood rushing to her groin.

"Oh yes!" she cried out. "Please ..."

"Beautiful ..." he said again. Yes he loved her. "My beautiful Captain ..."

He introduced himself gently into her body. A different shape to Chakotay, longer, thinner. But burning still. She rocked with him, sweating, watching him above her, leaning on his outstretched arms.

She curled her hands around those arms as he gazed out, straight ahead. Held on to them. Spread her legs wide as her body faltered, shuddered, took her upward on a wave of sheer and total pleasure. Repeatedly, she spasmed, then was spent.

Tuvok didn't climax. He waited until she had stopped convulsing, and then gently withdrew. Slowly, they made their way back to Chakotay.

"As we did with the Heirosian?" asked Tuvok.

Janeway nodded. She sat down slowly on Chakotay's cock again, starting to feel a little saddle-sore from all the fucking. Keeping her knees either side of his hips, she rolled his immobile body onto its side, so Tuvok could wriggle in behind.

Chakotay's eyes sought hers out, pleading with her. Desperate sounds of begging came from his throat. She heard them an was reminded of her own weakness on Heiros IV. Not to mention what he himself had done to her. Did he deserve her mercy?

"Fuck you," she hissed at him.

Behind him, Tuvok was spreading his cheeks, using Janeway's own lubricant to ready the First Officer for anal penetration. Not that Janeway wanted him to be gentle. Being ripped to shreds was more than Chakotay deserved.

On his chest, her initials had finally stopped bleeding. She licked over them again, tasting the copper of his blood, the salt of his skin. Under different circumstances, she thought, she could have loved this man. Would have given everything to him. But he had taken it from her anyway, him and that bitch Seska. Taken it from her and made her crazy, and poor Tuvok had been forced to betray his wife again to put her back together. How she hated him.

She felt herself grin, detached but loving it as she felt the first push of Tuvok's penis into Chakotay's body. Chakotay let out a desperate, pained sound. He could clearly feel it too. The drug must be starting to wear off.

Over her First Officer's shoulder, Janeway locked eyes with Tuvok, and they held hands as the pair of them rocked in counterpoint, both using Chakotay's body. the whole time, the Maquis groaned and hissed from between his teeth, clearly in some considerable pain, and when Janeway bent and bit his nipple, he grunted loudly. 

Janeway came again, a low, shallow climax that was muscular, with little pleasure. That usually meant that she was exhausted. She leaned forward and gently kissed Tuvok on the lips, rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He cupped her face with one of his hands, and returned her gaze. "You are welcome, Captain," he replied.

She smiled. "My friend ..." she sighed. 

Gingerly, she slipped once more off Chakotay's rigid cock, which was very purple now. Tuvok disengaged from the First Officer's anus, and cleaned himself. Janeway put her panties back on, followed by her trousers and her jumper.

Chakotay was beginning to flex his fingers now, but they still looked stiff and awkward. His jaw was still locked tight, though. She fixed him with a cold long stare. His eyes met hers, full of shame, remorse and fear.

"I'll see you on the bridge at 0800, Commander," she said. "And I don't expect to hear anything more of this."

He blinked his understanding. At least he wasn't stupid. As Captain and Security Officer, especially in the Delta Quadrant, the ship could be their private playground if they wanted. What could Chakotay do? Even the EMH could be altered, logs could be falsified ... No, he would just have to lie there alone in the dark while his muscles unfroze, and then deal with his injuries himself. Janeway couldn't wait until Mr. Neelix's next luau. How would the big First Officer get out of swimming, displaying that he had "KJ" carved into his pecs? Oh yes, the former Maquis among the crew would love that. 

Tuvok watched her as she stared at Chakotay, and then gently took her arm to lead her from his quarters.


End file.
